fanonfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Chad Dickson
Chad Dickson (sometimes referred to as Numbuh 274 by fellow Kids Next Door operatives) was the former Supreme Leaduh of the Kids Next Door and a current consultant for the Galactic Kids Next Door. He was often referred to as the best operative there was, but Numbuh One has come to surpass this title (not unsurprising given Numbuh One's heritage). Background Chad comes from two villain parents (Mega Mom & Destructo Dad), who had attacked the KND in their effort to make Chad #1 of the organization (which embarrassed Chad to no end). They later played a key part in Chad's "betrayal" of the Kids Next Door. Numbuh 274 has been involved with the Kids Next Door since he was eight years old, and became the youngest operative to be Supreme Leaduh when he quickly took control of the organization at the age of nine years old. He was well-known for defeating an infamous gang of adult tyrants, and has striven to keep the title of being the best there ever was. He is one of the most famous and influential Supreme Leaduhs in the organization, all until he turned thirteen. His parents sent out birthday cards for his upcoming thirteenth birthday, which indicated that he would be decommissioned. Because he loved his position so much and wanted to stay in charge, he decommissioned all the operatives in the two sectors that the cards were sent to: Q and V. Numbuh One was the only one who got away, and discovered the truth behind the surprise decommissionings (both sectors' operatives were only ten). On the Moonbase, he confronted Chad about it, and in a last ditch effort to get away, Numbuh 274 detatched the Moonbase and sent it towards the sun. Sector V managed to capture Numbuh 274 and reattach the Moonbase to the moon, and scheduled the disgraced Supreme Leaduh for decommissioning. Cree (Numbuh Five's older sister and a defector from the Kids Next Door) arrived and, discovering that her plan to send the Moonbase into the sun was tried and failed, took Numbuh 274 (now going by the name "Chad") with her, saving him from decommissioning and bringing him to the Teen Ninjas. Numbuh 362 took over as Supreme Leaduh, and since that day, Chad had become Sector V's primary enemy, and a bitter rival to Numbuh One. However, his "betrayal" was simple acting. Sometime before his thirteenth birthday, Numbuh Infinity approached the Supreme Leaduh and offered him a chance to serve in an organization grander the the Kids Next Door: the Galactic Kids Next Door. Naturally, Numbuh 274 took the offer, and followed all the steps necessary to make him seem like the bad guy so he could assist the KND on the side lines while spying on Father and the Teen Ninjas. As he reveals to Numbuh One later on the Gihugeacarrier, he has been assisting Sector V specifically on the sidelines for every mission they were on. However, Chad learned of the Galactic KND's betrayal when, instead of giving him the position he was promised, they gave it instead to Numbuh One. In his anger, Chad sought out Numbuh Infinity, who was an ambassador at the treaty signing as well as a consultant with the GKND, and confronted the kid, terrifying Numbuh Infinity. Chad was stopped from getting answers from Numbuh Infinity (who claimed to have no idea about the betrayal) by Numbuh One interfering (Numbuh One had wanted to talk to Numbuh Infinity about the treaty). Both Chad and Numbuh One were arrested, but later escaped and made their way to the Gihugeacarrier. While the giant aircraft was falling from the sky, the two fought, both fueled by their emotions (Chad in anger over being betrayed and ruining his image for nothing and Numbuh One in bitterness and pent up hurt over Chad's betrayal of the KND). Before Numbuh One could knock Chad off the aircraft to a very long drop, Numbuh Infinity and the rest of Sector V intervened, revealing that Chad had never really left the Kids Next Door. Chad then revealed to a confused Numbuh One that he was always an operative, was actually a secret agent, that he had been assisting Sector V from the sidelines without the other boy knowing, that Numbuh One was chosen over Chad (which confused Numbuh One even more), and that there was an organization higher up than the KND, that not even Numbuh 362 knew about. Before Chad could reveal the name of the organization, Numbuh Infinity informed the older boy that their positions were compromised and that they needed to return to base. Both teleported (by their boogers) away, leaving a confused and desperate Numbuh One behind. That was the last time either of them were seen again, until Fuse's invasion. FusionFall Chad and Numbuh Infinity arrived on the Moonbase mysteriously sometime after Fuse knocked out their communication, and immediately worked out a deal with a frazzled Numbuh 362 to help fix up the Moonbase. Although Numbuh 362 was hesitant to allow Chad back on KND turf, Numbuh Infinity and Numbuh 74.239 vouched for the now-aged-up adult. Reluctantly, Numbuh 362 allowed him and Numbuh Infinity onto her Moonbase, and since their arrival, the Moonbase has been slowly fixed up. A small transport vehicle (belonging to Chad) designed by the Galactic KND allows some transport between the Moonbase and the Earth, allowing some Earth fighters to come up to the Moonbase and perform missions from various occupants. It runs on electrical power, so when it recharges, it takes some time to be at full strength. Chad offers missions that are designed to provide offense weaponry to the Moonbase, making it combat ready for Fuse's next move, and his reward set is similar to his Supreme Leaduh look. He is found near the armory of the Moonbase, though not inside since he doesn't want to make the other operatives uneasy. Trivia *Numbuh 274 succeeded Numbuh 100 as Supreme Leaduh. *Numbuh 274 is the most well-known Supreme Leaduh of the organization. *Chad was Numbuh One's mentor. **Numbuh One even reveals during his and Chad's fight that he looked up to him. *Like other members of the Kids Next Door, he was aged up. *Although Chad has had his traitor title lifted, many of the Kids Next Door harbor ill-feelings towards the former leader. *Shortly before the fake treaty between the Kids and the Teenagers could take place, it was shown that, despite Chad's betrayal, his picture with Numbuh One from the Artic Base days was on a wall surrounded by various other pictures of Kids Next Door operatives, no doubt a hall of fame sort of set up. **It can be inferred that it was Numbuh One who placed the photo up on the wall since he looks at it two time forlornly: once before the Moonbase was "attacked" by the Teen Ninjas, and once more after discovering the truth about Chad. Category:NPCs Category:Kids Next Door Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:CN Characters Category:Males Category:Adults